


Every Breath You Take

by dragonagetrash



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Act 3 spoilers, Blood Magic, Character Death, Choking, Graphic Description, M/M, Mind Control, Murder, Necrophilia, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6162427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonagetrash/pseuds/dragonagetrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders finally snaps and takes advantage of Fenris, settling him by giving him a drugged potion. He's determined to put him in his place. However when Fenris fights back, things get out of control. Hawke wonders where his lover has gone.</p>
<p>GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF RAPE, SLIGHT NECROPHILIA, AND CHARACTER DEATH.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Breath You Take

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen a whole bunch of fics out there of Anders getting raped by Fenris and I wanted to turn the table but needless to say things got a little out of hand.  
> This is some fucked up shit you have been sincerely warned.  
> I'm going to hell I know.
> 
> Established FenHawke & non-consensual Fenders.

Heat. There was someone on top of him, he thought. His world was spinning, through squinted eyes as if it would slow the movement. It was fortunate he wasn't stood upright, he was sure he would collapse on the spot. But hands were fisting his clothes, removing his armour. He could feel the chill of the air on his bare skin. What was in that medicine? He wondered, making a weak attempt to fight off the invasive touches, the lyrium in his skin protesting against such advances on his body. He squirmed. Fenris tried to make out a face, there's scratchy facial hair rubbing against his neck, warm breath over him but it pulled away. With his hazy vision, Fenris can make out Anders's face.

"Mage," Fenris breathed as he feels Anders's hands at the waistband of his leggings, the fingers probing underneath and tugging them sharply down from his hips. Fenris reaches out for the forgotten garment. "What are you-"

Anders silences him by gripping the forefront of his hair and slamming it back against a hard surface. Fenris groaned, wincing at the violent action. Yet, he managed to scramble away from prying hands. He clambered desperately but to no avail, Anders's hands firmly grab hold of his naked thighs, pushing them apart to expose him. Shame crawls up his spine as he shuffles around but no matter how much he tried to push away his hands he's not strong enough. Anders's nails are digging into the smooth flesh and draw close to bring blood to the surface. Fenris can hear his own breathing, shaking his head and trying to shove him off anyway. Vaguely, he can remember arguing with the healer about _something_  but his memory was too fuzzy now. Yelling, lots of yelling, eventually Anders had settled him with the medicine he needed for the dull, forgotten pain in his legs.

"I'm sick of you talking," Anders hissed, using his hold to jerk Fenris's body towards him. Fenris tried to kick him but it's too light, too weak. Anders shook his head at him. "Don't you get sick of your own voice? I slipped a little somethin' in your potion, Fenris, someone had to teach you a lesson one of these days. You can't go around treating mages the way you do, don't you understand? Treating us like shit. You'd think a slave like you would understand!"

 "Stop." Fenris whispered, the volume in his voice deteriorating as one of his attacker's hands glides along his trembling stomach. Anders sighed.

"I can't believe you have the nerve." All gentle touches ceased within a moment. Anders slammed Fenris's body back against the surface when he attempts movement. He wanted to speak but arguments were dying in his throat. Anders backed up a little, pulling Fenris with him so his hips barely clung to the surface, his legs dangling off the edge.

Fenris's breathing jittered when Anders moves to grab at his ass. Fenris felt his heart hammer in his chest, realising that he can only watch when Anders glides his thumb over his hole. Where had his strength gone? His head only hurt more as time passed, pounding relentlessly. The touch is gone in an instant and relief washed over him. Short-lived however, oil-slicked fingers are probing, wiggling their way inside him. Fenris squeezed his eyes shut and tried to settle his mind with more pleasant thoughts, anything away from the tug at his insides.

Hawke, perhaps. Yes. Hawke. His dorky smile, how it felt to be held by him, kissed by him-

"I'm going to fuck the shit out of you," Anders's voice jerked him out of his brief daydream, his eyes fluttering open again. He knew Anders could see his pupils dilate with fear. Memories of his past were haunting his mind. He whimpered when fingers stretched him mercilessly, curling inside him. Anders drew his gaze to where his fingers met the ring of his asshole, admiring how they sunk inside without much resistance. "It's a shame you know, that you're such a self-centred piece of shit. You have a great body, especially your ass. I'm starting understand why Hawke tried so hard to fuck you."

For emphasis, Anders slapped a cheek hard with his free hand. Fenris jolted at the contact. Why did he have to bring Hawke into this? What would Hawke say if he could see this? See the way that he was letting Anders plunder his body. As if he could hear him, Anders pushed in a third finger and thrust in deep enough to brush over his prostate. Fenris's breath hitched, a whine coming out of his throat. Hawke would be disgusted with him, he concluded, he'd never want to touch him again if he saw how his cock was beginning to harden now. He must be enjoying it. Perhaps he deserved it. Anders laughed when he realised, rubbing his fingers mercilessly against the spot and watching him squirm. A breathy moan or two escaped him, feeling the edge of tears brimming in his eyes at the unwanted pleasure.

Just as soon as they arrived, the fingers were gone. Fenris thought himself above being relieved at the sentiment but yet, his shoulders relaxed a little anyway when he was left empty. Maybe if he closed his eyes again, he'd realise this was all a dream. He could hear the shuffling, the warmth at his hole.

No. No. No. No.

Fenris found it in him to claw at Anders's hands when they dug into his hips and the head slipped inside. Searing heat, it was breaching him. Staggered utterances of words left his lips as Anders pushed his cock deeper inside. He shuffled, squirming away from the intrusion but Anders only brought his hips back, using his body to ease itself on his shaft. Without a second thought, he slammed in the rest of the way and took pleasure in Fenris's shout as he settled all the way inside. Anders groaned appreciatively.

"Maker, you feel good. You're so hot and tight around me Fenris, can you feel me? How does it feel to have your enemy's cock in you hmm? I knew as soon as I heard you fucked Hawke that you were just a slut for mage cock all along," he taunted, his finger running along where the two were connected. Fenris shook his head adamantly, he continued to squirm in a final attempt to move away from the pulsating shaft in him. It was too much. "You're hard, you like it don't you? Pathetic. You just watch you elven whore, watch as I fill you up with my cum."

He drew back only to slam hard into him. Fenris wanted to sob as his body betrayed him, feeling his hard cock against his stomach, the roughness of Anders's thrusts turning into numbness and the slight tinge of pleasure. Yet he fought, broken cries mixed into moans and he was successful enough to sharply kick Anders in the side as he pulled back. Anders frowned when his cock slipped free. Eyes locked on to the stretched out hole he'd left behind. Fenris tried to catch his breath, wondering if it was over. He moved for freedom only to be stopped.

Pressure. Fenris choked for breath when Anders's hand grabbed his neck. He slammed him back against the surface, pressing deep into his throat as he guided himself back inside him.

"What do you think you're doing? You think you can escape me? I'll have to punish you!" he exclaimed. Anger burned in his voice. Fenris struggled to whimper as Anders thrust deeply into him, brushing over his sweet spot with every movement. His mouth opened in an attempt to seek air. "Fuck you got tight, you've really got a hold on me, it's so good. You like it you depraved slut?"

There was nothing slowing him now, he kept on pushing and pushing on his throat with every push of his cock dragging at his insides. Harder and harder. Fenris's eyes widened. For a moment, he wondered if he was going to heave. He scrambled desperately, vision fading from him. Anders didn't stop. He grunted, feeling himself drawing close to climax now. This tight hold on his cock was too much. Fenris tried to gasp out something, close to a weak "stop". Anders gave another insistent shove against the surface.

He didn't bat an eyelash when Fenris stopped struggling. Finally giving in to the drugs, he assumed, fucking the limp body with just as much force and enthusiasm. He continued until climax, groaning as he thrust all the way inside and spilled. He let go of Fenris reluctantly, pulling out to see the drip of his cum seep out of his hole. He hadn't noticed the elf go flaccid. Anders looked up at Fenris's face when he tucked himself away, ready to stream more insults. His eyebrows furrowed.

"At a loss for words?" he snorted. He was a little...too pale. Anders frowned and reached up to take his pulse.

When no pulse was found, Anders jumped back from the body. Nausea twisted in his stomach. Daring closer, he had to check again. Was he...dead? When he got confirmation, Anders could feel his heart in his throat. What was he going to tell Hawke? Panic flooded through him. No, this wasn't meant to happen. It wasn't supposed to be like this, he just wanted to instil fear in the warrior, show him how things went around here. He killed him, he really killed him. Gone. It must've been when he went limp he-

Bile pooled in his throat thinking of how he fucked his dead body. He couldn't hold back, he was sick. The vomit tore up his throat, making his voice scratchy and his chest burn. He panted roughly, trying to catch his breath and wipe his mouth with the back of his hand. Nervously, he turned to look at the body. Fenris's legs dangled uselessly, his entire body flat. This was a disaster, a terrible accident.

Swallowing his pride, he knew he couldn't tell Hawke and the others the truth. It would ruin everything. Maker, Hawke would kill _him_  if he found out he had raped and murdered his lover. Saying he fucked up was almost an understatement. He doubted there was a way to make it look like an accident - the evidence was all there. He pushed back the stray hairs that had freed themselves whilst in the violent act and sighed. He'd clean the puke later, hesitantly he hauled Fenris's naked body over his shoulder and carried him into the back.

Anders contemplated what to do. He stared at the body he had slumped against the wall. He either had to find a way to fix this or he was as good as dead. He couldn't take his eyes off the marks blooming red around his neck where he had pressed until his breathing stopped.

Then it hit him. The only solution. Anders left the room to get a knife before returning. He inhaled sharply before making the first incision in his arm.

 

"Hey have any of you seen Fenris lately?" Hawke asked at The Hanged Man a day later. Anders fidgeted uncomfortably. He couldn't give himself away. "I went to get him for our trip up the Wounded Coast but he wasn't at his mansion."

"Have you checked your bed? That's where he resides most of the time isn't it?" Isabela snickered.

"Ha-ha. Really though, have none of you seen him?" he continued to press. Everyone shook their heads. Hawke sighed. Anders excused himself a moment later, he couldn't take this kind of atmosphere. He had to get away before he gave _himself_ away. It was all Fenris's fault that he was forced into this situation. If he hadn't been so...so...defensive and fought back he wouldn't have killed him.

This was terrible.

 

Fenris didn't speak. Anders knew his magic wasn't powerful enough yet to do the whole job. He would stare back at him though, blinked back at him with soulless eyes. It was a little uncomfortable actually. He needed to wait until the evidence of the attack had healed up. Spending all of his magic on keeping him alive left little to heal the wounds. It'd have to do for now. He'd pour more and more into him until he was more than a fragment of who he used to be. Anders wondered if he would remember what he did to him and if he would go on to tell Hawke. It was likely he would if he remembered. Was there a way he could make him forget? He worried that he would make him forget too much. This was all so finicky and complicated. It had to be worth it in the end, it was this or death after all.

Running his eyes along his body wrapped up in a blanket, Anders shuffled over to him. He could see the blanket move with the rhythm of his breathing which was weirdly satisfying. He felt so sick but he couldn't stop himself, he reached out to touch the bottom of his bare leg which stuck out from beneath the material. Fenris made a small noise in his throat as Anders slid his hand along it, up and down until eventually making its way higher. Fenris didn't seem to fight it, allowing him to lightly push the blanket aside and rub his hands against his inner thighs. His own breathing was overpowering any other noise in the room. He didn't understand why he was nervous.

Oil was found soon enough. His head was screaming at him not to but he couldn't help himself, he couldn't fight the urge. Fenris allowed it, staring back at him without expression as he slipped his fingers inside him. Two pushed in with ease. He stretched him, some of the heat that had clamped down on him the first time he'd done this was forgotten. His body was warm but not hot, it wasn't blistering like it had been when he was fully alive. Fenris was making noises in his throat, whimpering and trembling slightly as Anders fingered him. He was relieved when his lips parted to sound a small breathy gasp as his fingers reached his prostate. Anders hated how it made his cock stir. He hated how he got harder when he watched himself fuck a barely living Fenris with his fingers.

Once thoroughly prepared, Anders withdrew from him and poured some of the oil over his own cock. He grabbed hold of Fenris's body and tugged him forward. Limply, he moved with the action and Anders hauled one of his long legs over his shoulder. He kept his eyes on his stretched hole and pressed in.

His thrusts were slow, shallow as he rocked their bodies together. It still felt so good, Anders thought with reluctance. Why was he doing this? He had intended to leave him be, let him recover and pour magic into him until he was his own person. Here he was, despite that idea, shoving his cock in him, fucking him without a second thought. Fenris was fairly quiet, Anders could just hear him enough to encourage him to keep going. The feel around his shaft was enough to keep him going.

Anders made the mistake of looking up, of drawing his eyes away from where he was sheathed inside Fenris's reddened hole. Lips slightly parted, dull eyes staring back at him. It was like he was...dead. Anders felt himself go flaccid inside him. He had to pull out. He shuffled away from the body, sparing a glance at the stretched entrance he had been inside of. Feeling disgusted with himself, Anders wept.

 

As the days and weeks passed, Hawke and the others grew more concerned about Fenris's disappearance. Search parties went out day and night looking for him, slotting him in with priority over the other tasks they had. Guilt ripped at Anders's chest as he followed along as if he had no clue where Fenris really was. The wound tore open further seeing Hawke get upset. But Fenris wasn't ready yet. He wasn't ready for the world.

He found a solution to the problem he had previously encountered. Fucking Fenris from behind was just as good and that way he wouldn't have to look at the lack of expression plastered on his face. It was too haunting, too real, it dragged him back into the reality that Fenris should be dead. He was becoming desensitised to the horror of it, focusing more on the push and pull of his insides as he moved in him. Every time he let out a relieved grunt as he managed to bring himself to orgasm and spill into him. He'd take a moment to spread him and admire his handiwork. Yes, this wasn't so bad after all. It'd be his guilty secret. He was all too used to putting on a facade for Hawke now.

They gave up eventually. Anders knew that despite the front that was put on, Hawke never really ever gave up hope that Fenris may still turn up one day. It had been years now since Fenris's disappearance. Anders couldn't bring himself to free him. Some thought he ran away, got sick of Kirkwall and left for good but people like Hawke were more convinced he was more likely to be dead than to leave. Anders attended the service Hawke held which the man thanked him for.

"I know you and Fenris never got along but...thank you for being here anyway. I appreciate it." Hawke had said to him. Anders nodded along.

There was no going back now. Anders knew that. He was keeping Fenris for good. He'd even go as far as to think he'd grown affectionate of the elf. Smiling whenever he saw him sat there, hidden away from the outside world. He reached out to caress his cheek. Fenris was his. He was everything he wanted him to be. They didn't fight, they didn't argue or clash. He was pliant, didn't care much for what Anders had to say. Anders thought himself above slavery but you couldn't hardly call Fenris a person now. He was more like a possession, a doll in the shell of the man he once was. Dare say he loved him like this.

He was perfect.

 

Anders knew the destruction of the Chantry would cause hell.  The war needed to be settled and if there wasn't mayhem then nothing would come. What he couldn't have anticipated was Hawke's eventual siding with the Templars. He found himself laughing inwardly. All of this work he'd put in to hiding Fenris to avoid death was slipping away from him. The pain pooled in his body as his life slipped away from this. Vision hazy, his last thought lingered on the wonder if this had been what Fenris felt before he died. After everything, Hawke killed him anyway.

Fenris would die with him. The magic unable to sustain his life now, he would slip away along with Anders. They were bound.

"Look at his arms, they look like blood magic scars." Merrill commented on Anders's body as he lay limp. Hawke frowned and knelt down to see what she was referring to. Indeed, scars littered Anders's arms.

"No wonder he became so crazy...I couldn't believe Anders would do something like this. Perhaps I did him a favour." Hawke replied, shying away from him.

 

Hawke had gone to clear out Anders's clinic now this was over. Everything was done and dusted, the war was over. He shoved some of Anders's possessions he found into a box. He felt a little nostalgic looking at them. Sure, the mage had been crazy but he had been there for him most of the time. As he approached the far side of the room, he couldn't help but he overwhelmed by a nauseating stench. What was that? It smelt like something had died! Hawke looked around for the source of the smell. He noticed the door to a room in the back, it was well hidden amongst the scenery. He attempted to open it but it wouldn't budge. His eyes were drawn to the keyhole. That's when he remembered the key he had put in the box not long ago. He shuffled through it to find it, pulling it out and was fortunate enough to have it open the door.

As he pushed it open, the smell hit him at full force and he instinctively jerked back.

"Maker!" he exclaimed. It was enough to make anyone's stomach churn. He stepped inside, an arm around the box and opposite hand holding his nose. Something really did smell bad in here. What had Anders been hiding?

Thud.

The box hit the floor and the contents spilled out. His hand moved slowly away from his nose and he took a few shaky steps towards the body he saw. His breath was caught in his throat. Hawke trembled as he reached out to touch Fenris's cold skin. His stench was dreadful. Yet, Hawke could only sob as he pushed the hair away from Fenris's eyes to reveal the cold, dead stare that lurked there.

All this time he had searched to no end for him, thought he was dead and here he was. Here he had been the whole time. He was too late. There was no saving Fenris now. Hawke pushed aside the nausea in his stomach to grab Fenris's hand. It was unresponsive to his cradling and when he linked their fingers together. He squeezed it, wishing the warmth to flood back within it but to no avail. He missed his lover.

Unknowing of what else to do, he cried.


End file.
